Automatic Call Distribution (ACD) centers often use forecasting models to forecast transactions (e.g, calls or other communication requests) during certain periods of time. The forecasting models may be useful in determining adequate and efficient staff scheduling, for instance. Parameters for a forecasting model are often updated with new data to improve forecasting accuracy. Often, such updating is tedious and time consuming for an administrator of the forecasting model.